DesTiny
by ChErRyBlOsSoM GuRl13
Summary: All is well, Sora, Riku and Kairi are back again on Destiny Island together and everyone is happy. But as u know happyness and the light of the world doesn't stay good forever evil does come back and as always is powerful as ever..... KairiSora
1. The beginning of the end

Wo0ow I have all of the sudden started to write fics again! Lol well newyas I have always wanted to write Kingdom Hearts fics and I think its time I will. =) Newyas the coupling in this Will be a Sora/Kairi Romance duh =0 sry to the Riku fans out there but he wont' be in this fic much. and that will probably be the only coupling unless any of u decide to give me some ideas for any other couples. Well hears the summery of what is to come. This is going to be a long Story so if u like it review and I will write. And I'll check out you're stories to and see if any are interesting. Okay know to start the Story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts =( because if I did the kingdom hearts 2 would be done by know =} and I do not own the song in this fic! Which is where did I go right? By Hilury Duff.  
  
DesTiny  
  
Chapter 1 *The beginning of the end*  
  
((I am always to late I see the train leaving I'm always laughing when its not cool to smile...))  
  
~*~Kairi's Prov ~*~  
  
It looks so dark outside, just like it was three years ago when this world was first infected with that evil, and even worse when Sora left me... I would never forget that day because know it is a part of me just like your pure heart is and always will. Even if you are back know and that was just a piece of the past. I am still scared that one day you will tell me you have to leave me again. I know its selfish to think this way when the world could be at stake. But I need you, even if you don't know how I feel for you. Some day I will tell you. After all its all in destiny, right?  
  
((I'm always aiming but somehow keep missing so how did u get here?))  
  
Narrator: Who would of thought that Kairi couldn't be more right. Not about the love part but of how everyone has a destiny and for her it was just about to begin and Sora's well it was about to continue.....  
  
!Crack Bang!  
  
((Something is wrong...))  
  
~*~Back to Kairi's Prov~*~  
  
"YELP" I shrieked as I clasped my hands over my ears, this is horrible!  
  
!Crack Bang!  
  
'Sora!" I yelled as tears formed in my eyes as my stomach started to turn. Not in a butterfly kinda way like on a first date but in the way it did three years ago when Sora was taken from me.  
  
"Sora don't leave me a again!" I moaned as a painful throb hit my heart. If I am right, I am not sticking around waiting for you to come back to me. I am not going through the pain of knowing if you are okay or not...  
  
"So that is that." I thought as I grabbed my pink rain coat and ran out the door.  
  
"Kairi! Huny it's a terrible storm out there stay inside!" Yelled my mother  
  
"Its okay mom I am just going over Sora's for the night! Riku will be there to!" I didn't get to hear my mom's reply as I ran out the door before she could tell me to stay there. All that was on my mind was finding Sora and Riku before it was to late.  
  
((Where did I go right? How did I get you? How come all these blue sky is around me and you found me... Where did I go right?))  
  
~*~Sora's Prov ~*~  
  
I stared out the window and thought, "Its raining, there is nothing good that is going to come out of this is there? I don't want to leave again, not after I am starting to be happy again! It's just like old times." I sighed as a single tear fell down my cheek.  
  
((But, some how know I do..))  
  
"There back..." said a familiar voice.  
  
"Huh?" I yelled out of no where as I turned around, my heart beating fast, only to see Riku leaning against my white door.  
  
"Oh it's just you. Riku you scared me!" I said a little shaken. "Don't do that again!" "There back you know that right?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"This time were going to do this together."  
  
"What about Kairi?"  
  
"I don't think we should take her with us, she'll be in to much danger."  
  
"But..."  
  
"It would be selfish of you, if you made her come you know she would have nothing to protect herself with."  
  
"She's got me isn't that enough?"  
  
"No, Sora it's not, you and me both have a keyblade! How are we supposed to protect her if were preoccupied?"  
  
((I'm always driving Forget were I am going should of turned left but I was singing some song in my head))  
  
"But I don't want to stay!" yelled a voice from the door way. Which I believe was my one and only love. You appeared in the door, drenched in water. Shivering with your raincoat rapped around your petite body. Even though you were drenched I could tell you were crying. Your eyes were big and puffy and I couldn't stand to see you this way. As soon as you walked in, you ran Toward me throwing your self in my arms.  
  
((I am arriving as everyone is leaving but there you are waiting something is wrong...))  
  
"I don't want you to leave me again!" She yelled as she berried her head into my hard chest.  
  
"Shhh" I mumbled as I tried hard to calm her down. In a desperate attempt to calm you I took my right hand and stroked your wet hair. Your hair even though it was wet I could still smell your intoxicating smell of flowers. With my left arm I snuck it around your waist and pushed you closer to me. In the corner of my eyes I saw Riku, who looked pale. I gave him a quizzical look but he nodded his head. I grinned and he grinned back giving his approval that he didn't like Kairi anymore. That was a relief only know the question was did you like me?  
  
"Don't worry I'm not leaving yet and if I do don't worry I will always be okay because I have something to live for." I said smiling as a big blush crossed my cheeks.  
  
"W-what's that?" You asked confused.  
  
I couldn't help but smile at your innocence. "Why you, silly!" I said quietly as I took my hands and cupped your face in them and I closed in on you and you closed your eyes and we were inches away. when a humongous shatter in the earth broke the ground into two. Putting the house in a recless state and the people in it too. Then there was a crash of lightning and black things started to sprout from under the ground. Which I emmediatly suspected as heartless.  
  
((where did I go right? How did I get you? How did all this blue sky? Is around me? And you found me. Where did I go right? How did it get you?))  
  
"Heartless!" Shouted Riku as he stood up in a fighting stance.  
  
((I don't know how I did. But somehow know I know...))  
  
"Riku you have no weapons!" I yelled as I stood up and helped you up before I pushed you in back of me throwing a protective arm in front of you. So that the heartless couldn't touch you.  
  
"Guys, no!" You yelled as I could tell tears were threatening to come down your cheeks but you wouldn't let them because you wanted to show me you were strong. Which I already knew of course.  
  
"Come on lets get out of hear! The keyblades aren't working! Lets get down to the cove so we can exit the world before it is destroyed!" I yelled as I took your hand and started to fallow Riku out of my house and into the rocky cove.  
  
((it makes no sceance to me no it is not clear but somehow you are standing here. And something gets to me...))  
  
"Look the door!" You yelled as you pointed to the hallow black door that stood swept open and darkness was coming through it.  
  
"Everyone hold hands were going through together! We can't get split up again!" yelled Riku as he took hold of your other hand. I closed my eyes and took a tighter grip on your hand before taking a step into the darkness...  
  
((Its that nothing is wrong...))  
  
And then I blacked out......  
  
~*~ Some where else~*~  
  
"Perfect! They took the princess with them. Know it will be easier to obtain her!" Yelled a dark male voice  
  
"Are you sure boss, she's with the welder of the keyblade." asked a timid voice  
  
"Don't defy me! She will be mine and I will have the keyblade master at my feat wimpering and begging in fear!"  
  
And then there was a evil laugh that could pierce anyone's ears and even make the strongest glass brake....  
  
"And so it begins..." mumbled a voice in the background  
  
"Yes, this will be interesting..." Mumbled another voice. As the two shadow figures walked into deeper darkness...  
  
((Where did I go right? How did I get you? How did all this blue sky? Is around me and you found me where did I go right? How did I get you? I don't know how I did  
  
but somehow now I do....))  
  
To be continued...  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you guys think?  
  
For the first world I want to know if I should do a anime world or a disney world or a non anime world like teen titans or Harry potter if I get a idea I like I will dedicate it to you and use your idea. But I will of course give you credit =) and if any body has any idea be free to share them and no flames please? I am only 13! I'm not the bets writer I kno!  
  
So till the next chappy  
  
o0o I am looking for some one who could edit my fics! So if someone could please tell me? Thanks!  
  
5 reviews! And I will continue deal?  
  
Till next time  
  
cherry blossom 


	2. so it begins

Hey everyone!! Well here is chapter 2 =) I hope you all like it so this is going to be the first world where is it going to be? Well it should be VERY easy to figure out so I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2 The start the started the end.  
  
"Master..." Said a timid voice. The person unknown because of the darkness surrounding them.  
  
"Yes? This better be good." said a cruel voice that must of been the 'master'.  
  
"Well... Err.."  
  
"Spit it out fool!"  
  
"The three kids are still together!"  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"...."  
  
"TELL ME!" yelled the man as a large thud was heard across the dark room.  
  
"We don't know... All we do know is that this shouldn't be happening. They should of been separated by now."  
  
"Well find a way to separate them! NOW! Or the darkness will have you for dinner tonight!"  
  
"Yes master, but how?"  
  
"Throw some kind of wave into the atmosphere. They must be weak, so they shouldn't be able to with stand gravitational pull..."  
  
"Yes master we will get on it immediately."  
  
"Good... And don't fail me or consequences will be Vidal..."  
  
That was the end of the conversation....  
  
No one really knows what happened after that  
  
but one thing was for sure, the man did succeed and that's where the story shall begin... --------------------------------- Kairi Prov ----------------------------------  
  
It was Black, Hard, and cold.  
  
"Were am I?" I thought softly trying desperately to open my eyes. But it didn't seem like it was going to happen any time soon.  
  
"Why won't my eyes open?" I thought as warm tears started to brew in my delicate eyes. But still they wouldn't open.  
  
"Where am I? What happened? Where are you? You promised not to leave me alone.... Ever again and yet here I am with out you again... alone.... alone with the darkness."  
  
"AGAIN"  
  
"Stop thinking that way!" I thought scolding myself harshly. "This was how my heart got eaten by the darkness last time."  
  
"I wasn't strong enough...."  
  
But, not anymore I am going to show you and Riku that I can do as much as you guys can ... I am not delicate. I am not fragile. I am not a silly little girl. I am strong. Yes that is what I am going to be. Strong....  
  
That is when I felt my eyes start to open....  
  
"Maybe all I need is a little hope and everything will be okay after all that is how you fought of the darkness right?"  
  
Everything was fuzzy and black and I couldn't really make out were I was or what my surroundings were like. All I knew was that I was on something solid. Solid and black.  
  
Then I felt light water start to fall on me.  
  
I looked up to the sky, I couldn't make out much but I knew that there were dark rain clouds hidden in the dark, black sky.  
  
"Shoot it's starting to rain. I might catch a cold if I don't find shelter quickly." I thought scolding myself silently.  
  
Unknown to me catching a cold was the least of my worries...  
  
So I rubbed my eyes hoping they would adjust soon and they did. I got to my feet wobbly and started to try to get a better look at my surroundings.  
  
and in front of me was a big castle. No I mean a humongous castle.  
  
"It's like one of those castle's in the story books that my grandmother used to read to me in the Hollow Baston..." I thought softly  
  
I couldn't help but place a small smile on my face.  
  
Maybe they'll give me some shelter until the rain goes by.  
  
With new hope in my mind I started to run towards the castle only to realize that there were scratches and cuts all over my body... Which made it difficult to run because my body started to ache and my head started to spin.  
  
"Great I really am useless..." I thought as everything around me started to fade. Again..  
  
"No! I will not give up. Get a grip on yourself Kairi!" I screamed to my self giving me some strength as my vision started to clear up again.  
  
I took a deep breathe that stung my lungs and took a step forward and another one after that and another and another and before I new it I was at the steps of the spacious castle.  
  
"Wo0ow its gorgeous!" I whispered  
  
"Isn't it?" asked someone from behind me  
  
I turned around rapidly to face a tall handsome man. You know one of those men that are dead gorgeous and are only found in fairy tales.  
  
"W..Who are you?" I mumbled  
  
"Why my names is Edward... and what may your name be?" he asked taking my scratched up hand and kissed it softly.  
  
I blushed softly and then slapped myself mentally, "I feel like I had just hit on you... Which may sound strange. It wasn't like I could control the fact that is gorgeous man just kissed my hand. But still... Where are you anyways? I hope you're safe...." Then I felt a pang in my heart reassuring me that you would be okay.  
  
"My name is Kairi..." I said coldly before turning around and star to walk up the stairs but didn't get to far because my whole body just gave away and I fell into the man's arms.  
  
The last thing I remember was the man smiling at me and mumbling "What a silly, but, beautiful girl..."  
  
"You'll never have me, I belong to Sora and Sora only..."  
  
that was my last thought before I lost the grasp of the world around me.  
  
Sora's Prov  
  
"Kairi..." I mumbled as I felt a tug at my heart. Something was wrong, very wrong and I felt if I didn't find her quick something bad, very bad was going to happen.  
  
And I made a promise a very long time ago that I would NEVER let you out of my sight again and I already broke it.  
  
"I can't do anything right can I?" I thought as I suddenly remembered I had no clue were I was.  
  
I opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust.  
  
I was in a room. A very fancy decorated room. The blinds were silk and small beads lined them. Don't ask how I knew that, I just figured I had VERY good eye sight. The walls were light blue and the bed I was laying in was the most comfortable bed I had ever slept in. The sheets were silk and the bed I don't know what it was filled with but it was darn comfortable.  
  
Then another pang came from my heart.  
  
"You must be in trouble...." I thought again  
  
"Kairi I am coming..." I mumbled as I tried to get out of bed but as soon as I moved a inch everything started to hurt like heck and before I knew it a loud scream came to my mouth.  
  
"What happened to me..." I thought lifting my arm but felt a soft pain hit my arm in the upper area.  
  
"You probably shouldn't move..." said a voice from the doorway  
  
I turned my head slightly, careful enough not to hurt myself even more then I already was which probably would of been impossible.  
  
"W...Who are you?" I asked looking at the girl who had a bunch of white bandages in her arms and a white/pink maid dress on.  
  
"My name is Christina and I am going to be your nurse for the time being..." the girl said as she curtseyed in front of me.  
  
"Pleased to meet you I guess." I said slightly turning my neck back into the position it was before.  
  
"You probably shouldn't move. You might get even more injured then you already are."  
  
"How did I get here? Where am I?"  
  
"Enough questions?" the girl asked giving me a small smile and a giggle.  
  
"First I think you fell out of the sky..."  
  
"Fell out of the sky..." I whispered  
  
"Yea! It was pretty odd and second you're at Cinderella's castle!"  
  
"Wait when you saw me fall out of the sky was there two other people there? A girl and a boy?"  
  
"A girl and a boy? No I don't think so..."  
  
"Oh no..." I thought staring at the girl. She was actually kind of pretty. She looked a lot like Kairi only this girl had longer brown hair and white/pink maid outfit on. But as far as he was concerned she was no where as beautiful as his Kairi was.  
  
"What are you staring at?"  
  
"Nothing you just look a lot like a friend."  
  
"A Girlfreind? Or just a freind?" She asked with a small smile almost like she already knew the answer.  
  
I blushed softly. "Were friends..."  
  
"But you wish for something more right?" The girl asked as her face expression changed to a sad smile. A smile that told a old sad story.  
  
"Listen just don't get caught in your emotions okay? Know back to though's bandages." she said as her eyes went soulless. "Okay..." I mumbled as she walked up to me and started to un wrap my bandages on my back and than started to re rap them with clean white bandages that were in the girls hands before.  
  
"So... Why did you take me in? Doesn't this go against some kinda of law?"  
  
"Yep!" said the girl a little to cheerfully.  
  
"But... You're a exception because you are the chosen one..."  
  
"The chosen one?" I mumbled 'could she know?' I thought softly 'Naw...'  
  
"Yea you're the prince of Cinderella castle."  
  
"Prince?"  
  
"Yep! Every year we throw a ball in rememberance of our dear prince who married of Cinderella. Each year we wait in hope of finding..."  
  
'"Finding who?"  
  
"You silly!" she said touching my noise and then standing up. "You see we don't know how but we know that you are the prince that we have been waiting for! You fought off the heartless in this city before you blacked out. The scriptures say that we are to hold a ball every year until we find the man who can fight of the darkness. He is supposed to marry the princess of light."  
  
"The princess of light?"  
  
"Yep! You get the pleasure of marrying Katrina! Off the light kingdom. She's actually arriving to night for the Cinderella ball! She is very lovely you truly will be happy!"  
  
"What?" I screamed  
  
"What's wrong you are going to be marring the most beautiful princess in all the lands..."  
  
"Well if she isn't a girl named Kairi, then she isn't the most beautiful gal in the land." I said glaring at the girl  
  
"Well that's to bad..." The girl said glaring at me and started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Wow what a strange girl..." I thought softly before sleep over came me.  
  
Riku's Prov  
  
"Why did she pick him over me?"  
  
that was the one thought that was puzzling his mind and thoughts.  
  
It was like a plague that wouldn't go away. It just was there and wouldn't leave until things were right again.  
  
"Why? I am so much more handsomer and a better fighter then he would ever be."  
  
"I was always the best in everything...."  
  
"But the one thing that I wanted most... Couldn't be mine..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What was so good about him? That shew didn't see in him?"  
  
"He has a heart..." mumbled a bitter voice from the shadows.  
  
"Who's there?" I screamed looking all around but nothing was there.  
  
"It must of been my imagination." I thought softly  
  
"Oh it wasn't..." said the bitter voice again  
  
"Who are you? Show your self!" I screamed  
  
"Why I am you..." said the voice.. "Well the bitter part of you that you threw away after the Hallow Baston."  
  
"What?" I hissed, "That's not possibly I vanished you to the ends of the earth."  
  
"Well, I am back." said the voice as it came forward to my face to show me... well me.  
  
I stood there and looked into the exact copy of myself. I put my hand to the face of this person.  
  
It feels like really flesh. It really is you... You're back.  
  
"Of course I am. I am back for what belongs to me. What you sold to me after you decided to put you soul in the darkness."  
  
"I'm threw! With this darkness! Just let me be!" I screamed  
  
But that was the last thought I could think about before the darkness took over me again.  
  
Like I said it was the beginning of the end...  
  
"so is everything going according to plan?" asked the evil voice.  
  
"Yes master the two brats our in the land of Cinderella and that fool Riku is under our control again." said another voice.  
  
"Perfect..." said the voice as he started to laugh the most hideous laugh you could ever hear. "Know lets go to phase 2..."  
  
"Yes master I will go get our ship..."  
  
"Wonderful... Kairi you will be mine..." said the voice as the two figures exited the room.  
  
To be Continued  
  
A.N.  
  
So what does every one think?  
  
Good, Bad?  
  
I actually kind of like it  
  
And I just heard the best news! Kingdom hearts is officially going to have a sequal and there is going to be a gba game two!!! I am so psyched!  
  
Well ne ways if I get some encouraging reviews I will get the next chapter out.  
  
okay?  
  
Here are some reasons to review the next chapter  
  
the story shall unfold even more as the night draws quicker and what will Sora do about the engagement to this crazy 


End file.
